escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El escarabajo de oro
El escarabajo de oro (título original en inglés: The Gold Bug) es un cuento del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe publicado por primera vez en junio de 1843, en el Philadelphia Dollar Newspaper, después de que Poe ganase un concurso de relatos cortos convocado por el propio periódico, que además estaba premiado con 100 dólares. Argumento William Legrand, tras sufrir problemas económicos, se trasladó a la isla Sullivan, donde fijó su residencia. Se dedicaba a la caza y pesca. Salía a excursiones acompañado de su sirviente negro, Júpiter. El narrador anónimo de la historia entabló amistad con Legrand. Una tarde lo visitó y se enteró que Legrand había encontrado un escarabajo de oro. No lo vio porque Legrand lo había entregado a un teniente. Esa tarde los dos amigos tuvieron algunos malentendidos, así, el narrador se despidió y se fue a su casa. Un mes después el narrador recibió la visita de Júpiter, quien le entregó una carta escrita por su amo. El narrador leyó y se enteró que Legrand quería verlo. En el acto partieron los dos. Legrand lo recibió con cortesía y le dijo que lo acompañara a una expedición por las colinas. El narrador no quiso, pero luego aceptó y así partieron Legrand, Júpiter, el narrador y el perro. Cuando llegaron a un árbol frondoso, Legrand le ordenó a Júpiter que subiera con el escarabajo pendido de una cuerda. Júpiter subió decidido y llegó hasta una calavera. Legrand le dijo que pasase el escarabajo por el ojo izquierdo de la calavera. Júpiter lo hizo. El escarabajo descendió a la tierra. Legrand marcó el punto donde había caído el escarabajo e hizo algunas mediciones. Luego empezaron a excavar en busca del tesoro. No lo encontraron. Legrand se irritó con Júpiter porque se había equivocado al determinar el ojo izquierdo de la calavera. Entonces empezaron con otra excavación. Después de unas horas encontraron el cofre ansiado. Todos se emocionaron de alegría. Ahora tenían el botín en las manos. Entonces Legrand le confesó al narrador la forma cómo había llegado a conocer la presencia del tesoro. Dijo que había encontrado el escarabajo de oro con un pergamino. El pergamino contenía un criptograma que Legrand había descifrado. El pergamino había pertenecido a un pirata que había enterrado su apreciado tesoro. Tema principal Aventura puesto que cuando empieza la narración el protagonista acaba de descubrir un escarabajo de oro de una especie desconocida. Uno de sus amigos lo visita ese día, le hace participe de su descubrimiento y dibuja en un papel la forma del escarabajo causando la sorpresa de su amigo que ve en el dibujo un extraño parecido con una calavera a raíz de estos hechos los protagonistas van desvelando una serie de misterios y pistas que llevaran a los personajes a vivir una extraordinaria aventura. “Debo reconocer que el escarabajo es realmente extraño. Jamás vi nada parecido a este animal...” Como tema secundario podríamos destacar el misterio que rodea a todo el relato. Puesto que en todo el momento el autor quiere crear un ambiente de intriga. “Admito que la singularidad de esta coincidencia me dejó completamente estupefacto por un momento.” Personajes principales William Legrand. Un misántropo apasionado por la entomología. Descendía de una antigua familia protestante de gran fortuna, pero una serie de desgracias le redujeron a la pobreza. Estaba dotado de una inteligencia excepcional, descifra el mensaje que le conduce hasta el tesoro. “Considerando todos estos detalles, no dudé un instante de que el calor era el agente que había hecho surgir en la superficie del pergamino el cráneo que encontré dibujado en él.” Es un personaje plano dentro de la novela puesto que él no sufre ningún camio pero a ojos del lector si sería un personaje redondo puesto que poco a poco se va descubriendo que no esta loco, como nos presentan al principio del relato. Júpiter. Es el criado negro, provoca, por su manera de hablar y sus actitudes infantiles, situaciones humorísticas que rompen la tensión del relato en el momento oportuno. “-¡Hum...! ¡Vaya...! ¡Esto sí que es curios! ¡No tiene ojo izquierdo!” Había sido manumitido (dar la libertad al esclavo) por la familia Legrand, pero se negó a abandonar su deber y siguió sirviendo a su joven amo William. Es un personaje plano pues no presenta ninguna evolución a lo largo del relato. El narrador. Su nombre y rasgos físicos los ignoramos. Este es sin duda el personaje más importante. Nos cuenta en primera persona lo sucedido y, al integrarse en el relato como personaje, autentifica con su presencia la veracidad de los hechos. De su objetividad se nos muestra la cuidadosa descripción de la isla en los primeros párrafos del relato o la exactitud con que se detienen en el punto culminante de la aventura, para referirse al peso, el tamaño y el estado de conservación del cofre que contiene el tesoro. Contribuyen, además, su carácter y la actitud que adopta frente a los acontecimientos. Para garantizar la fidelidad de su testimonio, Poe nos lo presenta como un hombre equilibrado, juicioso, escasamente dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por fantasías y ensoñaciones. Participa en contra de su voluntad en la expedición, desconfía en todo momento de la cordura del protagonista, y, sólo al final, ante las pruebas acumuladas, se rinde a la evidencia. Por ello éste personaje es redondo puesto que sufre un cambio durante el relato, comienza pensando que su amigo, William Legrand. está completamente loco pero posteriormente como se demuestra que todo lo que dice es cierto la mentalidad del narrador cambia, se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con la presunta locura de su amigo.”¡Cuan extraño era todo eso! Llegué a convencerme de que se había vuelto loco.” Lugares La mayoría del tiempo se lleva a cabo en espacios en exteriores. Como lugares exteriores hemos de exponer la isla en la que se encuentra la cabaña donde viven William y Júpiter. En los primeros párrafos del relato se realiza una magnífica descripción de este lugar: Otro lugar que no podemos pasar por alto es la región donde se produce el descubrimiento del tesoro. Resumen William Legrand, después de sufrir problemas económicos, se trasladó a la isla Sullivan, donde fijó su residencia. Se dedicaba a la caza y pesca. Salía a menudo a excursiones acompañado de su sirviente negro, Júpiter. El narrador anónimo de la historia entabló amistad con Legrand. Una tarde lo visitó y se informó de que Legrand había encontrado un escarabajo de oro, pero no tubo la oportunidad de ver el hallazgo. Esa tarde los dos amigos tuvieron algunos malentendidos, por ello el narrador se despidió y se marchó. Un mes después el narrador recibió la visita de Júpiter, quien le entregó una carta escrita por su amo. El narrador la leyó, en ella ponía que Legrand requería su presencia. En el acto partieron los dos. Legrand lo recibió con cortesía y le dijo que lo acompañase a una expedición por las colinas. El narrador en un principio se negó a tomar parte en tan alocado plan, pero luego aceptó. Partieron Legrand, Júpiter, el narrador y el perro de William. Cuando llegaron a un árbol frondoso, Legrand ordenó a Júpiter que subiese con el escarabajo pendido de una cuerda. Júpiter subió decidido y llegó hasta una calavera. Legrand le dijo que pasase el escarabajo por el ojo izquierdo de la calavera. Júpiter lo hizo. El escarabajo descendió a la tierra. Legrand marcó el punto donde había caído el escarabajo e hizo algunas mediciones. Luego empezaron a excavar en busca del tesoro. No lo encontraron. Legrand se irritó con Júpiter porque se había equivocado en determinar el ojo izquierdo de la calavera, lo que provocó que la mediciones realizadas fuesen erróneas. Entonces basándose en unas nuevas mediciones comenzaron otra excavación. Después de unas horas encontraron el ansiado tesoro, que consistía en un cofre repleto de magníficas fortunas. Todos se alegraron por el descubrimiento. Ahora que tenían el botín en sus manos. Legrand le confesó al narrador cómo había llegado a conocer la presencia del tesoro. Dijo que había encontrado el escarabajo de oro con un pergamino. El pergamino contenía un criptograma que Legrand había descifrado. El pergamino había pertenecido a un pirata que había enterrado su apreciado tesoro en ese mismo lugar. Vocabulario Milla: Unos 1.600 metros // Fojas: Una variedad de aves zancudas // Palmito: Planta de la familia de las palmas de tronco subterráneo, y que alcanza dos o tres metros de altura // Arrayán: Arbusto oloroso de hojas color verde vivo y flores blancas // Pie: Unos 30 centímetros // Soto: Lugar poblado de matas y arbustos // Entomología: Parte de la zoología que trata los insectos // Manumitir: Dar la libertad al esclavo // Élitros: Nombre aplicado a las alas anteriores de varios insectos // Terranova: Raza de perros de gran talla con el pelo largo y negro, conocidos por su habilidad para los salvamentos en el agua // Bujía: Candelero donde se pone la vela // Empero: Sin embargo // Empressement: “Solicitud, diligencia” (en francés) // Linternas sordas: Aquéllas que ocultan en parte la luz con algún objeto, de forma que el que la lleva pueda ver sin ser descubierto // Esquife: Barco pequeño para recorrer la costa // Tulipero: Árbol del sur de los Estados Unidos que alcanza los 40 metros de altura y cuyas ramas tienen flores parecidas a las del tulipán. Su nombre científico es Liridendron Tulipiferum // Yarda: Medida inglesa de longitud. (Equivale a 0,91 metros) // Pulgada: Medida inglesa de longitud. (Equivale a 23 milímetros) // Oblongo: Alargado, más largo que ancho // Remanente: Lo que queda o se guarda de algo // Libra: Medio kilo // Dije: Joyas, relicarios o alhajas pequeñas que suelen llevar por adornos las mujeres // Quilla: Pieza del barco que va de proa a popa por debajo de él y que sirve de sostén a toda su armazón // Chalupa: Embarcación pequeña, con cubierta y dos palos para velas // Zafre: Mezcla de óxido de cobalto y cuarzo que se emplea principalmente para dar color azul a la cerámica // Aqua regia: Mezcla de ácido nítrico y clorhídrico. Recibe ese nombre porque los alquimistas lo emplearon para disolver oro y otros metales preciosos // Régulo: Residuo de metal, en forma de bola, que se forma bajo la escoria al fundir y reducir un metal // Mistificación: Engaño fingiendo un secreto // Estructura Estuctura interna: el planteamiento se narra la visita que realiza el narrador a su amigo Legrand y lo que le cuenta este acerca del descubrimiento que ha realizado y como le pide ayuda al narrador de la historia por medio de una carta que le entrega Júpiter. En el nudo nos cuenta como los tres personajes se embarcan en una empresa con el fin de encontrar un supuesto tesoro que ha encontrado William Legrand. Por último en el desenlace se narra como encuentran ese tesoro y como Legrand les cuenta al criado y a su amigo todas las pistas que ha seguido para poder encontrar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el tesoro y a quién pertenecía dicho tesoro. Esta novela no posee estructura externa puesto que no se encuentra dividida en capítulos ni ninguna otra separación similar. Tiempo Tiempo externo: publicado por primera vez en junio de 1843, en el Philadelphia Dollar Newspaper, después de que Poe ganase un concurso de relatos cortos convocado por el propio periódico, que además estaba premiado con 100 dólares. Podríamos decir que el tiempo interno de esta obra se corresponde con el tiempo real en el que el autor escribió la obra aproximadamente la primera mitad del siglo XIX. Es necesario destacar que en el libro se produce un gran y llamativo flashback en el momento en el que William Legrand les cuenta a Júpiter y al narrador como descubre las claves que le llevan hasta el tesoro. Estilo El estilo utilizado en esta obra es un lenguaje sencillo sin demasiadas palabras complejas pero si con un gran numero de alusiones a otras obras de otros autores o a la utilización de citas de autoridad. Criptografía En la historia se involucra la criptografía con un detallado método para decodificar una simple substitución de cifras usando frecuencias de letras. El criptograma es: 53‡‡†305))6*;4826)4‡.)4‡);806*;48†8 ¶60))85;1‡(;:‡*8†83(88)5*†;46(;88*96 *?;8)*‡(;485);5*†2:*‡(;4956*2(5*—4)8 ¶8*;4069285);)6†8)4‡‡;1(‡9;48081;8:8‡ 1;48†85;4)485†528806*81(‡9;48;(88;4 (‡?34;48)4‡;161;:188;‡?; El mensaje traducido es: A good glass in the bishop's hostel in the devil's seat forty-one degrees and thirteen minutes northeast and by north main branch seventh limb east side shoot from the left eye of the death's-head a bee line from the tree through the shot fifty feet out. Un buen cristal en el hostal del obispo en la silla del diablo cuarenta y un grados y trece minutos nororiente y por el norte tronco principal séptima rama lado oriental disparar el ojo izquierdo de la cabeza de muerto una linea de abeja del árbol a través del tiro quince metros fuera. Por ende, los siguientes carácteres representan su respectiva letra: Véase también * Criptografía Enlaces externos Escarabajo de oro, El ca:L'escarabat d'or cs:Zlatý brouk da:Guldbillen de:Der Goldkäfer en:The Gold-Bug fr:Le Scarabée d'or he:חיפושית הזהב it:Lo scarabeo d'oro ja:黄金虫 nl:The Gold-Bug pl:Złoty żuk ru:Золотой жук (рассказ) tr:Altın Böcek